


Surrender

by Soupspoon



Category: Ghost Soup Infidel Blue
Genre: Challenge: 100Soup, Gen, Stand Off, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-25
Updated: 2005-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 18:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soupspoon/pseuds/Soupspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke confronts an Amalgamation minion</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> The fifteenth drabble for my [100Soup](http://100soup.livejournal.com/) Level 1 Table, with the prompt "15. Surrender"

"Do you surrender, Amalgamation scum?" Luke spat.

The shadowy figure before him hissed in laughter. "We surrender to no mere human."

Luke tensed his fingers on his handle, ready to activate the lightsaber blade. "Where is the Hofran's Deflector gem?" he growled.

"One with all, home at last," it taunted him.

Tamping down on a frustrated roar, Luke settled for a glare. If it was on the home planet already... there was almost no chance they could retrieve it now. "How did you get it back there so quickly?" he asked, not really expecting a reply.

The Amalgamation shadow grinned.


End file.
